Simplicity
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It was simple. She liked simple. Simple was good. lemonish content


Simplicity

Neji/Tenten

* * *

There was no undying confession of love, no complicated explanation. There were no confusing questions, nothing left hanging. He didn't get down on his knees as if groveling for her attention, and he certainly didn't show any emotion.

It was simple. She liked simple. Simple was good.

And for simplicities sake she went along with it. It was a simple request, to join him for dinner on the night following, and with a second to contemplate and butterflies in her stomach she agreed.

The next night couldn't come fast enough. Although she was not one for glamour and fancy attire, she wanted to look her best, and spent much of the day searching for the perfect outfit to impress the young jounin.

After many hours of contemplating and toiling, she dressed in a short black mini skirt and knee high black, high heel boots. She also wore a pastel pink t shirt and a black leather jacket over top. She wore her hair down, something she didn't usually do, but awhile ago he had off handedly mentioned, that he thought her hair looked nice down.

He was there promptly at 7, exactly when he said he'd be. Leave it to him to never be late. It was just one more thing she loved about him.

They walked side by side, silently, as they usual did during any normal day. He led her to a restaurant in town, a small charming place that seemed to lighten the tense mood between them. She couldn't stop herself from smiling lightly when he took her jacket for her and then pulled her chair out for her. He was such, a gentleman.

Things between them were quiet at first, neither seeming to be able to find anything to say. That is until Neji broke the silence. She was surprised to say the least, not because he was the first to speak, but because he had asked her about her day. A usual conversation between them consisted of previous missions, up coming missions, or training. It never really levitated toward the personal side of their lives.

She smiled lightly liking the change, and then proceeded to tell him of her day. Mostly training, a little of her parents, and then a funny story about Lee and Gai, whom he did not see at training that day.

She felt her heart lift when he chuckled at her anecdote. She'd never seen him show any sense of emotion beyond those of battle. When she was done she took the next step, asking him of his own day. He proceeded to tell her of it.

By the end of the night, she was exhausted. Not because he was tiring, but because she had never laughed so hard nor had so much fun with any one person before in her life. She had to admit, she loved this relaxed version of Neji.

It was quite late when the young Hyuga walked her home. All the way, she hoped something would come along and stop them from returning. Anything to prolong their date.

Unfortunately, such a disturbance did not occur and they soon found themselves back at her apartment. She opened the door and invited him in. He declined, saying something about it being late, and needing to be up early for training. She nodded in understanding and said her goodbyes, before turning to enter the apartment.

She however, barely made it through the door when she felt a strong grip on her arm, pulling her back out into the hallway and into a hard muscular chest. She looked up to see an indescribable look on Neji's face. She had no time to think about it, however, for he quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled away, looking down at her unfazed, while she found it hard to breath.

He broke the silence, asking her if she were free the next night. She didn't trust her voice at the moment, so with a simple nod 'yes' she answered him. He smirked, before pecking her on the lips one last time, and walking away.

She watched him until he was out of sight.

The next night was similar, but this time she dodged his goodnight kiss. He watched her confused. She smiled up at him lightly, before pecking him on the cheek and heading into her apartment.

He smiled lightly after her.

It went on like this for close to a month, neither saying anything to their friends or family. They kept everything simple. That is until one night, nearly a month and a half after that first date.

She invited him in as she usually did; only this time, he accepted her offer. Taken aback slightly she led him into the apartment, where he got comfortable on the couch while she went into the kitchen to make tea.

After the kettle was on the burner and everything was set out and ready for when the kettle whistled, Tenten turned to head into the living room where Neji was waiting. She was cut short though, finding herself pinned against the counter she had just turned away from.

She looked up to see Neji looking down at her, the indescribable look, back on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, crashing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched him. His own eyes were closed, and she soon found herself following in his actions. Her eyes lulled closed, her body grew weak, and she found herself giving in to his advances.

They pulled away, gasping for breath, but while she tired to catch her breath Neji leaned down and attacked her neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse. She moaned lightly, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that kept asking, where this had suddenly come from.

He was as skillful with her body, when he lifted her onto the counter, as he was with his weapons on the battle field. Smoothly and precisely unbuttoning her shirt and running his hand around the curves of her body, he thought to himself, that he was correct in assuming that she was as beautiful without her clothes as she was with them.

Caught up in the passion of his kisses and caresses, Tenten slide her own hands to the front of his body and unbuttoned his dress shirt. She marveled at the feel of his toned chest under her finger tips. Her eyes danced across the taught surface, fascinated. She'd seen him shirtless before, but she'd never truly appreciated his physic until now.

She was trapped in a cloud of pure lust as he touched and appreciated her body. With indescribable speed he rid her of her shirt and then bra. The rosy peeks distended as the cold air penetrated her torso.

Before she could even contemplate modesty, he was on her. His mouth lavished her right breast while his hand made up for the other one. He never stayed long on one as he switched back and forth over and over, driving her crazy. Her head lulled back, resting on the cupboards behind her. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as her pulse sped up.

Suddenly a sharp whistle pulled her out of her stupor. She snapped her head back up to see the kettle whistling on the stove. Neji looked toward it, releasing her breasts as he walked over and removed the pot, turning off the stove.

She watched him, trying to catch her breath, her face was flushed, her person disheveled. He turned back to her. She gasped silently; the look in his blank milky eyes startled her. She'd never seen so much passion in them before. She'd never seen anything in them before.

He was in front of her again in the blink of an eye and before she had the chance to comprehend what was going on, he picked her up and carried her to the back of the apartment to her bedroom.

Setting her on the bed, he took his time ravishing her, sending her over the edge of sanity and back again. He kept her screaming his name through the night, praying it would never end.

For nearly six months the young shinobi kept up their evening dates and nightly romps, only ever stopping when one or both of them had a mission.

Then on morning everything changed.

* * *

Tenten smiled as she felt his light kisses across her skin. She opened her eyes, blinking away sleep as the light penetrated the sheer curtains of her room.

"Good morning." She whispered sweetly, as his large hands and muscular arms wrapped tightly around her body. She absolutely loved when he held her this way.

"Good morning." He replied softly. She shifted around in his grip, turning to face him. She smiled, and that's when she knew something was different, for instead of his usual expression, Neji smiled back. She watched him surprised, even when he leaned in and captured her lips.

He pulled away seconds later, looking deep into her eyes. He smirked, seeing in her eyes that she thought something was wrong. He decided to ease her mind.

Neji scooted as closed to her as possible, leaning toward her ear.

"Marry me?" he whispered, squeezing her to him. He could hear her gasp before she began to shake.

"Yes." He barely heard as she hissed it out. "Yes." She replied...

_Simply._

* * *

A/N: Yea, my first Neji/Tenten story done. Hope you like it please review!!!!!!

-RED


End file.
